


A Southern Slice Of Heaven

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-25
Updated: 2006-02-25
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:39:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8066677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: PWP. (07/28/2002)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Dirty Beginning: Saturday chat with the line "nuts dipped in syrup" and a plea from our list mom for a sweet story.  
  
Wonderful Beta: Kalita, who revived this tale just as I was giving up.  


* * *

Trip walked wearily into his quarters, his shoulders sagging with exhaustion.

If it wasn't one thing it was another. His engines were as jumpy as a cat on a hot tin roof and while he knew his crew could make necessary repairs, they just didn't baby his baby like he could. Sometimes the only thing his engine needed was a little caress, a little flirt and it would purr like a tiger.

He had only one thought, and if he were honest with himself, two. One being a nice hot shower and two, a nice hot Malcolm Reed. That particular thought brought a smile to his lips as he made his way to the bathroom.

Halfway to his destination a pair off strong arms wrapped around his waist. From behind him came the luxurious warmth of his lover.

He leaned into the embrace and let his head fall onto his lovers shoulder. Trip relaxed into Malcolm's arms, and smiled anew when Malcolm's breath tickled his ear.

"I've been waiting for over an hour, Love, I was beginning to wonder if that engine of yours had taken a blood sacrifice."

Malcolm let his hands wander down Trips firm stomach to his hips. His fingers rested on the muscles, kneading them through the heavy cloth before pulling Trip hard against him.

"I brought you a special treat."

Trip turned in his lover's arms and placed a quick kiss on his lips. "As long as it involves you and a shower, separately or together, I'm yours."

Malcolm's voice was soft and seductive as he unzipped his lover's uniform, "Why don't you get cleaned up and I'll get your surprise ready." He placed a quick kiss at the hollow of Trip's throat, "I have a robe ready for you in the bathroom."

"I must be the luckiest person on this whole ship," Trip said and swept his lips over Malcolms before walking into the bathroom.

Malcolm knew he had only minutes before Trip finished his shower and demanded to know what his surprise was. Patience was not high on the priority list for his love. He hurried to the table and took the cover off his treat, an almost warm from the oven pecan pie. On the tray next to the pie was a small silver gravy boat with extra filling. He quickly set a plate on the table where Trip would sit.

He knew his time was short and quickly changed out of his own uniform for a dark gray silk robe. He made sure the sash was tied and waited for Trip to finish his shower.

Trip stepped into the warm spray of water and thought about Malcolm's surprise. This was going to be, by far, the shortest shower in his career with Starfleet. He quickly washed up and within minutes he was stepping out of the shower, and found the silk robe hanging from the back of the door. With a smile he slipped the robe on and tied the sash loosely at his waist. He looked into the steamy mirror and took in his own reflection.

The almost royal blue of the robe made his eyes darker and damn if he didn't say so himself, sexier. His hair was still mussed from the shower and he ran a quick hand through it trying to tame the wayward strands. He gave himself a cocky smile, the kind that would drive Malcolm through the roof, and opened the door.

Trip smelled the air appreciatively, "IS that pecan pie I smell?"

Malcolm shook his head at the hopeful expression on Trip's face and chuckled, " I did say I had a special treat for you." He motioned Trip over to the table. "I asked the chef, well, actually begged him to make this for me. For us; why don't you sit and I'll serve." His eyes took in the devilishly delightful appearance of his lover and felt a wave of heat curling through his groin.

Trip joined Malcolm at the table, his eyes serious, "You didn't hafta' do anything for me."

"I know I didn't, but tonight I wanted to. You've been working too hard maintaining the engine, trying to do it all yourself." He turned to the pie and placed a piece on Trip's plate. "I want you to sit back and relax, as I said, I'll serve."

He speared a piece of the pie with his fork and held it to his lover's mouth. He watched as Trip chewed and swallowed the bite of sticky sweet pie. Could anyone look sexier eating? He placed his free hand on Trip's knee and let his fingers dance up and down. With a smile he speared another bite of pie and continued to feed Trip.

Slowly he wrapped his fingers around Trip's increasing erection and explored its length. He was rewarded with a light moan and he increased the pressure. His thumb gently stroked the tip, spreading the fluid over the head, then down the sides. Trip was indeed a vision, his head thrown back, eyes closed in passion.

"You know I've never eaten pecan pie." Malcolm said. He held another piece to Trips lips and continued his caress.

"I've never had it like this before." Trip replied and let Malcolm continue to feed him. Trip opened his eyes and watched Malcolm's fingers on him, making him wild with need.

"I asked Chef what was in it." Malcolm said. He pushed the table back and set the gravy boat on the floor next to him. He turned until he was on his knees between Trip's legs. " Chef said it was essentially nuts dipped in syrup." Next he poured a small amount of the extra filling onto Trip and spread it around with his fingers. "Since I don't like pecans, I thought I'd try it with a different kind of nut." He shot Trip a devilish smile and began to lick the filling off.

"Gawd-Malcolm!" Trip cried as he felt Malcolm's tongue along his cock, licking it like a melting ice cream cone.

"Chef told me eating pecan pie was a slice of heaven." Malcolm said and then darted in for another taste. "I agree, just like heaven." He tongue traced the contours of Trip's cock, cleaning up the sticky syrup before he took the length into his mouth. The sound of Trip's tortured groans spurred him on and he sucked hard, wringing more groans from his lover.

"I hope you left some of that extra fillin' for me" Trip said between moans.

Malcolm sat back and looked up at Trip, "I think there is a bit left." He held the gravy boat up to Trip and gave him a mischievous grin. "Still hungry?"

Trip returned the grin and pulled Malcolm up against him, "I haven't had my fill yet."

"Well then," Malcolm replied and stood, pulling Trip with him. "We'll have to take care of that won't we?" He kissed Trip quickly and walked to the bed. He laughed when Trip pushed him on the bed and moaned when Trip closed his fingers around Malcolm's hardness.

"I guess we will" Trip said with a grin. Malcolm was hard and silky under his hands. He felt the organ pulsing in his hand, matching the rhythm of Malcolm's heart. He sat down next to his lover and held up the gravy boat. "First, I'm gonna try some of this and maybe I'll be able to decide which nuts I like better." He held the boat a good foot above Malcolm's cock and slowly let the syrup drizzle onto the hardness. Trip looked with hunger at his lover, Malcolm in need was a divine sight, his lips parted, his skin heated and flushed with passion.

He caught the last drip of syrup with his finger and then smeared it on Malcolms parted lips. He held his breath as Malcolm's tongue darted out and slowly licked his lips. "It tastes much better on you."

"Well. I guess I'll have to be the judge." He leaned down and kissed Malcolm, licking the remainder of the syrup away. " I just can't tell, I guess I'll have to try a little farther south."

"Please" Malcolm whispered and closed his eyes as Trip began a slow journey 'down south'. Warm breath touched his collarbone, his nipples, ghosted over his stomach. Trip hadn't touched him yet and Malcolm was already crazy with need. He arched up as Trip's breath tickled the edge of his hip, the tip of his cock. Malcolm nearly jumped off the bed when Trip took him in his mouth and began to lick the filling away. Trip's tongue was playful, teasing, never resting in one spot long enough to ease the tension building inside Malcolm.

Trip stopped when Malcolm cried out a single word, a plea, and retrieved the lubricant from it's hiding place. He opened the small tube and spread some onto his fingers.

"Still hungry?" he whispered, giving Malcolm back his own words. He watched Malcolm nod, then slowly pushed a slick finger into his lover. Malcolm was tight, hot and just what Trip wanted. Slowly another finger joined the first as Trip made Malcolm ready.

Malcolm was lost in a haze of passion, all his attention centered on the sweet feel of Trip readying him. He felt the bed move as Trip knelt between his open legs.

Trip took in the sight of his lover hot and beyond a doubt, bothered. He grasped Malcolm's hips and pulled him closer, the tip of his cock pressed against Malcolm's opening. He leaned in low over Malcolm and whispered, " I'm gonna' get my fill now Malcolm." He thrust forward and a low moan filled his ears. He decided he didn't care who made the noise. The tight heat of his lover was incredible and he slid deep, until his balls rested on Malcolm's ass. He tried to catch his breath, to control his hunger, but Malcolm was so-everything. With a cry he pulled out, then thrust deep, burying himself deep in Malcolm.

Malcolm cried out with every thrust, hips rising to meet Trip. He reached up and pulled Trip down for a kiss. His fingers wound themselves in Trip's hair and pulled him closer as they kissed, trying to make them one. He tasted Trip, a mix of the syrup and his own flavor lingering on his tongue. He broke the kiss and bit Trip's earlobe, "Have you had your fill yet?"

Trip didn't answer, he couldn't his whole mind was focused on trying not to come, not to barrel over that edge that only Malcolm brought him to. He reached between them and grasped Malcolm's cock with slick fingers, his thumb playing over the head.

"Have you had your fill Malcolm?" He asked. He thrust hard and was rewarded with a deep groan. He thrust again, his fingers tight on Malcolms cock, "Have you?"

Malcolm cried out as his control gave way, his body pulsing around Trip's cock. He felt Trip's control crumble with his and whispered "Never."

Trip collapsed and just managed to turn his body to the side. He lay next to Malcolm, his fingers pushing the sweaty strands of hair off his lovers face. "I think I like pecan pie your way." He smiled, and pulled Malcolm into his arms.

"A southern slice of heaven," Malcolm replied, and turned into Trip's embrace, "I'll never get my fill."


End file.
